


A Decent Man

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Dean’s never thought of himself that way.





	A Decent Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Decent

“Decent!? Did you hear that, Sammy? She said I was decent.”

Sam shrugged. “Sorry, Dean. I know it’s not what you want to hear, especially the way she looks but she’s right. You are a decent guy and I suspect she thought she was doing you a favor.”

“I’m a drunken wastrel!” 

“No, you’re a drunken hunter, a man who puts his life on the line so regular people don’t have to know what’s out there. You’re willing to do what it takes, day in and day out. That makes you decent.” 

“I _am_ too good for her, ain’t I?”


End file.
